dragonislandbluefandomcom-20200213-history
Tips and Tricks
Good monster breeders require good tactics to succeed. Here are the experience from some experienced players. If you have any new ideas, please feel free to comment on talk page so that our community helpers will jot down here. Monster Combinations '1. Stun Locking' Stun locking requires you to have three monsters on your front line-up that can stun all enemies (such as Thunder Wolf, Wolf God, Death Crawler, or Gold Lion). The idea is to repeatedly spam stun attacks on the enemies and lock them so that they never get a turn. This doesn't always work - speed will play a factor. If you have more speed you'll be more likely to succeed. Also, when you kill a monster, the replacement monster may get a turn immediately as it hasn't been stunned. Another type of Stun Locking is to have two monsters on your front line-up that can stun all enemies (such as Thunder Wolf, Wolf God, Death Crawler, or Gold Lion) and one monster which has the skill Haste (such as Cult Rogue, Kaguya, Angelic Bird, Griffin Rider or Carnoraptor). The idea is to repeatedly stun and to speed up the monsters, so the the replacement monster are more unlikely to get a turn. '2. Tank + All Foes Attacker' Tank '''refers to monsters which have high hp and defense. They are really hard to be killed and usually they possess abilities like '''Easy Target or Scapegoat. All in all, they protect allied monsters by absorbing enemies' attack. Here are some good tanks: In the fight where you get the Iron King recipe, you'll notice Iron King is guarded by two Orochis. This is a great combo. The idea is that you put a tank that takes a while to die and guard it with two monsters that can hit all enemies (like Orochi or Dragoons). You'll probably win before the tank dies, especially if the tank is an Iron King. Make sure to use scapegoat on the tank to direct all attacks at it. However, beware of attacks that target more than 1 enemy, because they cannot be blocked if they target the Iron King. '3. Tank + Healer' Healers refers to monsters which can sacrifice part of its hp to heal other monsters. Here are some good healers: One thing you can do is put a tanker right next to a monster which can heal. Using scapegoat, you direct all attacks (for the most part) to the tank and so the healer and the other monster stay alive. You can then use the healer to heal the tank when it gets low on HP, then it can do a lot more tanking! If you can keep the tank alive, you may not have to use any other monsters to win the fight. '4. Vengeance Goes Last' Make sure to put monsters who have abilities like Vengeance (that get stronger for each ally monster that dies) at the very end. By the time that particular monster is called out, lots of your allies will have died and it will be powerful. '5. Dragoon Team' If you have dragoons, put them all together next to each other. They have a move called Concussion that not only does high damage to all enemies but also lowers their attack, magic, defense, resist. Spamming these concussions at the enemies will not only kill them fast but will weaken them to where they die more easily and do much less damage. '6. Blademaster/Ganesha/Iron King' This is a great combination for a starting team. The Iron King will always go first with its incredible speed. You can use scapegoat to direct all attacks at it. Blademaster will do the killing and gain strength for each kill he makes. Also muramasa from blademaster increases strength per each enemy defeated. This strength can be stacked to 1000% so grinding on lower levelled monsters with the Blademaster will continually increase Muramasa's strength. At 1000%, a Blademaster can even OHKO very bulky bosses. Be warned though, once Blademaster dies, Muramasa's strength is reset. Ganesha will spam Luxon to not kill but weaken monsters so that blademaster will kill them, and he will be responsible for healing the tank if necessary. '7. Use of Death Sentence' Archdemon and others with Death Sentence are a good choice for frontrunners as well. Casting death sentence ensures the death of the enemy, regardless of whether Archdemon (or the caster of death sentence) dies. However, make sure your Archdemon is still alive before executing the death sentence. '8. Spirits' For better overview of spirits, please click here. Always use spirits in tough battles, such as battles against NPCs and other spirits. They may save your entire battle if you can summon them appropriately. Also remember to train your spirits so that they have stronger attack and better gradings. However, you should notice that in some occasions spirits may not help attack enemies, they just waste their rounds. They will waste your chance to kill enemies clinically. Moreover, spirit like Resistance may accidentally make all your allied monsters slept instead of enemy monsters. '9. Triple-S (Sleep, Smash, Stun)' Set of Monsters: 2 Morfeus and 1 Death Crawler / Teddy (or any monster which can stun the whole enemy team over 110 TUs) First use Mass Hypnosis with Morfeus and then use Dreamhunt with the next Morfeus (if between the first and second Morfeus Death Crawler would attack just skip it's turn!!) the first set of Enemies should be dead by now. (Dreamhunt's effect is 1000% vs. Sleep, since it attacks the whole enemy team only one monster needs to fall asleep and the whole enemy team dies.) Since you skipped your Death Crawler's turn it should be able to attack before any other monster of the next enemy set. You basically use Black Hole to stun the enemy team (the chance is not 100% though since you can miss to stun) and in any case the whole team is stunned it's likely to be your Morfeus's turn since the "attacker" Morfeus only has 130TUs and the next set is stunned by 115TUs. This is normally a vicous circle and can be performed with Teddy aswell but Teddy's stunning attack, Paralyze Gas has 250TUs so it would be a little bit more risky than using Death Crawler since it has only 200TUs '10. Defense is the best attack' You have a set of Iron Kings and you use Mighty Guard till your Iron Kings have major defense. Then use No Guard and your Iron Kings will have high damage. Now you're ready to spam with your 50TU-HighDamageDealer. It is recommended to have one Iron King still with mighty guard so your other two iron kings do not go down to high damage attacks. It is also very useful to bring in an Archangel instead of an Iron King so that when their health gets low you are able to heal them with the Archangel's offering ability. Behind this starting team a Spikey will be very useful (if you have completed the Old Sage quest Usual Suspects (Quest)). Once the Archangel is dead and the Spikey has come in your Iron Kings will have lots of defense and will attract all the damage while you wait for the Spikey's survivor stat to come into effect. Once you have waited long enough you can now use the Spikey to dish out high damage for a long time, thus weakening the opposing team so that your other monsters can finish your opponent off. I would also recommend bringing in a Time Spirit in the beginning 2 Iron King and Archangel team so as to start weakening the opposing monsters without having to wait for your Spikey, though I would still recommend bringing him with you too. Note though that this formation is made for when you are against a single opponent (like when you need to finish the Defeat the Guild (Quest)) and is not great at attacking multiple times or for farming up monsters due to the long wait time and the non-immediate re-usability of spirit totems. '11. Circle team (for beginner's)' In the beginning you don't have any monsters with attack's hitting the whole enemy team. The solution is to make up a set with different type's of monsters. In example when you have a Wind monster it is weak against Ground monsters so your second monster in your set is a Fire monster which is weak against Water monsters which lets your third monster to be a random monster. (possibly a tank) The logic behind is to take out enemies one by one. the Fire type takes out the Ground type and the Wind type takes out the Water type. '12. Buffs' Always make up teams with atleast one monster with De/Buff skills in one set of monsters. Mostly people would say using three monsters of the same kind in one set is the best (e.g. Three Wolf Gods, Three Morfeus etc.) which is not bad at all but their abilities can be optimized by using Buffs or Debuffs. Buffs are skills supporting your team and Debuffs are skills opposing your enemy team, instead of three Wolf Gods spamming their stun skill on the enemy team, using two spammer and one monster to speed them up is more efficient and less risky to lose their turn. Another example would be using three Morfeus using the sleeping skill and dreamhunt to kill off the enemy set which normally kills up to 2 sets in a row, but it can be optimized into a vicious circle by using a monster using a Debuff, stunning the enemy monsters of the next set. So basically you can make several different combinations to maximize every monsters potential (e.g. speeding up monsters using major AoE attacks with high TUs like Orochi/Ifrit/Dragoons etc, speeding up the Tanker tanking the defense while having extremly strong monsters attacks being repeadetly faster, slowering the enemy while speeding himself up etc.) But be awared when you debuff your enemy's monsters and kill it off, the next monsters are totally normaly(without debuffs etc.) so make up strategies so that the next set of monsters are locked so they are debuffed instantly. Also when your monster dies while it has a buff the next monsters often have a hard time waiting for the monster with buff skills to take its turn so always be prepared for situations like this. My favourite right now is using the Cult Rogue as a buff monster since he can use Haste to speed up my monsters AND Cheer to increase Attack AND Defense which is an optimum for a set of tankers, attackers, stun-locker, dream hunter etc. But also monsters like Angelic Birds are good when you are debuffed because they can use skills curing sleep and poison, which can rescue you sometimes. Team Making '1. Element of monsters ' Remember... * are strong '''against , but are '''weak '''against . * are '''strong '''against , but are '''weak '''against . * are '''strong against , but are weak '''against . * are '''strong '''against , but are '''weak '''against . * are '''very strong against , but are weak compared to most others. * are very weak '''against , but otherwise they have almost no weakness. * are '''weak against each other, but otherwise have no weakness. It will be great if you are familiar with the elements of monsters at that area. For example in Lorensia, most monsters are earth. Then you can arrange more fire monsters in your team, since fire monsters can do more harm on earth monsters, while earth monsters will do a little damage on fire monsters. This provides great advantage during battles especially when you are facing boss or strong monsters like Wolf God. When facing weak monsters, such elemental advantage can help shorten the time of battle significantly. This particularly saves you a lot of time when you are training your monsters or having a journey. '2. Stars Matter! ' The stars of the monsters matter. Higher stars monsters usually have higher potential ability.As a result, they have higher stats and ability than that of normal monsters when they level up. For example , it is a strong monster for most beginners since it possesses some useful abilities like, Venom Sting and Double Venom. However, if we compare them with other monsters which have similar functions and also have higher stars e.g., and Spike Crab and Terror Claw have higher stats at level 1 and they will show a great gap between Wasp Queen when their level becomes higher and higher. For advanced players, Try to go for at least 8 stars or higher for your team if possible. '3. Beginning Monsters to Look For' These monsters should be caught early on because, though they may appear weak at first, they evolve into powerful monsters! Note: "Evolves into" in this section refers to final evolved forms. Piranha (Evolves into Deep Whale, 7.5 stars) Snow Cub (Evolves into Snow Panther, 6.5 stars) (Good at the beginning) (Needed for Solaris recipe) Fire Cub (Evolves into Fire Tiger, 6.5 stars) (Good at the beginning) (Needed for Solaris recipe) Bitewing (Evolves into Angelic Bird, 5.5 stars) (Good at the beginning) Giant Ant / Mutation (Evolves into Chimera Ant, 8.5 stars) Wolf (Evolves into Thunder Wolf, 6.5 stars) (Needed for Wolf God recipe) Penguin (Evolves into Don Penguini, 7 stars) Spike Ball (Evolves into Spike Monster, 8 stars) Assassin (Evolves into Goemon, 9 stars) Noko (Evolves into Orochi, 8.5 stars) Blood Priest (Evolves into Blood Rogue, 5.5 stars) (Good at the beginning) Reptilo (Evolves into Yacare, 6 stars) (Good at the beginning) Tiger Fish (Evolves into Tiger Swarm, 6.5 stars) (Needed for Aqua Horror recipe) White Dolphin (Evolves into Leviathan, 9 stars) Finder (Evolves into Djinn, 7 stars) Cherub (Evolves into Archangel, 9 stars) (Get one for Archdemon as well) Dream Eater (Evolves into Morfeus, 8 stars) Sphinxling (Evolves into Sphinx Master, 7 stars) Giant Turtle (Evolves into Tortilla, 8.5 stars) Stomper (Evolves into Ganesha, 8.5 stars) Light Crawler (Evolves into Death Crawler, 8 stars) Bon (Evolves into Ifrit, 9,5 stars) Training Sites For advanced players, 'Swinedene Valley' There are three spots in Swinedene that produce monsters based on the three monsters in the front (that you start the fight with). This is the best place to train monsters of any level, since you will always get good experience regardless of the levels you fight with. When entering Swineden from the bottom, go up 1 map and right 1 map to enter the first spot. The next two are to the right. (Need a map!) As per the lastest patch (1.0.8) the level 150 montsters no longer spawn here. For advanced players, 'Saintspring Bridge' For a training spot, go to Longdale again and go right and down, now you'll be in Endergate. Cross the bridge and keep going right and down until you're in Saintspring. Once you're in Saintspring, keep going down until you cross the bridge. After you cross the bridge, you has the option to move left. Either of the two spots to the left of the bridge will have 20 gnolls which go down easy with some fire monsters and yield tons of XP. Underworld is the best training site but you will need to finish the olympia quest before entering the underworld (GOOD LUCK PLAYERS!!!) 'Tournament' Now most people will think "Tournament ? You don't even get exp when you win a battle". That's true indeed but when you win a battle you usually get an egg in which you can get monsters, feed them to your Monster which you wanna level up. When you are at the last battle of the Tournament set (which afterwards enables you to chose "Claim Rewards") just lose the battle on purpose so you need to start off the set from anew. To fasten everything up, you just can change the date on your device so the game thinks a day already passed, which is actually not true but you are able to fight instantly. (Be Warned! If you go too much into the "future" the device won't let you change the date any further into the "future" so be awared that you possibly can't do the Tournament anymore) 'The Abyss' The abyss is the only place where level 150 monsters spawn. Be warned though that this happens at floor 210 and more. These monsters will give you a lot of experience as well as test your skills as a breeder. Eggs Tips '1. Control the Egg Wheel' If you want to know more about egg wheel, please click here. You can guarantee a specific prize from the egg wheels by stopping the wheel at the right time. (More details needed). What I did was watch the wheel for a couple turns. As soon as the monster I wanted passed out of sight I tapped the screen. This usually ended with me getting the monster I wanted. This is the method I used to get the hatchlings at the end of the game, without using IAP Gold. HalfSlothHalfCamel (talk) 21:25, September 17, 2012 (UTC) For the Black Market Facebook like. On the Egg Wheel you want to tap the wheel 3 slots before the item you want. It will stop 12 slots ahead. '2. Golden Egg Codes' Remember to type in Golden Egg Codes early (before reaching lv5). You will receive a golden egg if 10 players have typed your golden egg codes. Category:Strategy